


Love me (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Banter, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Detailed smut, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fucking, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Moaning, Phan - Freeform, Play Fighting, Riding, Sex, Smut, Tickling, dan is cute and he knows it, lots of cuteness, playful arguing, playful banter, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan is cute and he knows it, and he really wants his boyfriends attention. So he decides to annoy Phil until he gets what he wants.....Dan loudly clears his throat, “Um excuse me? Yeah your cute boyfriend is right here and asking for attention.” He over-dramatically gestures to himself.





	Love me (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t published a fic since January... OOPS. 
> 
> I’ve just been hit with writers block, I’ve been writing several things but I can’t manage to finish them. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this because even if I do have writers block I still know how to write some good smut.

“Would you stop that?” Phil glances at Dan out of the corner of his eye, “I’m just trying to read here.” 

Dan was all sprawled out on the bed next to him, just watching Phil do nothing. 

“I’m not even doing anything.” A small smile breaks out on Dan’s face. 

“You’re looking at me.” Phil fully turns his head towards Dan to say, “Stop it.” 

“But you’re so nice to look at.” Dan says in the cheesiest way possible. 

Phil practically snorts at him, “Shut up.” His eyes go back to the book pages, “No I’m not.” 

Dan quirks an eyebrow and gives Phil a disbelieving look, “Oh yes you are.” 

Phil pretends to read as he ignores Dan. 

“You’re the prettiest boy in the whole wide world.” Dan says, making it sound more sappy than it normally would have. 

Phil rolls his eyes but still avoids Dan. 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me, they’ll get stuck like that.” Dan pokes Phil in the side.

“No they won’t.” Phil rolls his eyes again, just to be a dick. 

Dan huffs when Phil still doesn’t look at him, “Pay attention to me, I’m bored.” He pouts. 

“Pay attention to yourself.” Phil says, immediately cringing at his own words and what they could imply. 

Dan breaths out a heavy laugh, “Jesus, Phil.”

“Not what I meant.” Phil says, shoving at Dan’s shoulder. 

“Maybe I should look up where to find a brain to mouth filter because you clearly need one.” 

“Shut up.” Phil pushes Dan harder, he almost falls off the edge of the bed, “You’re so rude.” 

“Yeah and you’re so crude.” Dan re-situates how he was laying so Phil couldn’t push him off. 

“I don’t mean it! You’re the one with the dirty mind!” Phil exclaims.

“Almost everything you say could be an innuendo at this point.” Dan scoffs. 

Phil huffs and turns away from Dan, grumpily reading his book. He hears Dan laugh behind him. 

“Alright, grouch.” Dan laughs.

Phil just reads his book. 

Dan sighs heavily, trying to get Phil’s attention again. When that doesn’t work he sighs again louder. 

“Phil.” Dan says, he glares at the back of Phil’s head, “Don’t be an asshole.” 

He loudly clears his throat, “Um excuse me? Yeah your cute boyfriend is right here and asking for attention.” Dan over dramatically gestures to himself. 

Dan clears his throat again and Phil speaks up, “Maybe you should try some cough medicine for that.” He still doesn’t look behind him at Dan. 

Dan shoves Phil with just enough force that he topples onto the floor.

“Okay that’s it.” Phil stands up with his book in hand, he gently hits Dan in the head with it. 

“Ow!” Dan rubs his forehead, “You’re an ass.” 

“I am what I eat.” Phil taunts, giving Dan a smirky expression as he walks to the door. 

“Yeah real funny.” Dan says, his face was now slightly red tinted. “Where are you going?”

“You’ve angered me Daniel, I’m leaving the premises.” Phil says, Dan instantly bolts up from the bed and runs to Phil.

“Don’t be dramatic-“ Dan plants himself firmly against the door so Phil can’t leave. 

Phil holds back a laugh, he crosses his arms, “I’m gay, isn’t dramatic in my nature?”

“Wow. Stereotyping yourself are you?” Dan chuckles, he suddenly pouts at phil, “Give me attention.” He requests. 

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re rude and I don’t like you anymore.” Phil playfully sticks his tongue out at Dan. 

Dan looks taken aback and offended, “You don’t like me anymore-“ Dan cuts himself off and grabs Phil by the back of the neck, hauling him in for a kiss. 

Phil makes a small noise in surprise before kissing Dan back, “Rude.” He says when he pulls away. 

“Oh I’m so rude.” Dan laughs, “Just wait I’ll show you how rude I can be.” 

“Are you threatening me?” Phil asks in amusement. 

“Definitely.” Dan leans in again, pressing his lips to Phil’s. 

Phil practically giggles against Dan’s lips when he’s pulled in closer and Dan emits a tiny possessive growl. It was just so cute that Phil’s heart could explode. 

Dan subtly pushes Phil, signaling for him to walk backwards to the bed and Phil pulls away. 

“Dan I’m clumsy this isn’t a good idea-“ Almost on cue Phil stumbles backwards, Dan just pulls him tighter to his body. 

“Just let me go.” Phil giggles, pushing at Dan’s shoulders. He was just trying to be difficult. 

“Why?” Dan pushes Phil back onto the bed, “You’re already here, might as well stay.” 

Phil lets out a heavy sarcastic sigh, “I guess.” 

Dan has the cutest smile on his face as he leans in to peck Phil’s lips.

Phil pulls Dan down on top of him and hugs him tightly, “Stop being cute I hate you.” 

Dan giggles into the crook of Phil’s neck, “I’ll never stop being cute.” He replies playfully. 

Dan presses a kiss to Phil’s neck making him laugh and swat at him. 

“Stop it! You know I’m ticklish!” Phil tries to squirm out from under Dan but Dan holds him in place and pokes at his sides, “I’ll kill you-“ 

“Oh is mr amazing threatening me now?” Dan asks, he slides his hands up under Phil’s shirt.

“I swear to god if you tickle me I will shove my knee right into your crotch don’t even test me right now.” Phil glares at him. 

It’s safe to say that Dan retracted his hands from Phil’s shirt. 

“Okay. Feisty, I like it.” Dan winks at Phil and Phil rolls his eyes again. 

“What has gotten into you today?” Phil asks, he tries to keep his annoyed demeanor but the smile ghosting his lips said otherwise. 

“Well hopefully you.” Dan smirks. 

Phil inhales sharply and smacks Dan on the arm, “I’m so done with you at this point.” He laughs, unable to contain it. 

“You love me.” Dan leans back in to nip at Phil’s neck. 

“No I still hate you.” Phil tilts his head, letting Dan keep doing what he’s doing. He lets out a small sigh of content as Dan presses open mouthed kisses down his neck. 

Dan slides his hands under Phil’s shirt again.

“What are your intentions here, Howell?” Phil asks, a breathy laugh leaving his lips. 

Dan pulls back, putting an innocent wide-eyed expression on his face, “What intentions? I’m innocent.” His hands slide Phil’s shirt up farther. 

“Mhm, you’re so innocent.” Phil says, his words laced with heavy sarcasm.

“Yeah.” Dan says, “I’m one-hundred percent virginal.” 

Phil almost chokes on his own spit, “Well then I hate to tell you this but you have a twin and he’s pretty damn good in bed.” 

Dan ducks his head down to rest on Phil’s shoulder when he laughs, he picks himself back up a few seconds later, “Pretty good in bed, aye?” 

Phil punches him in the shoulder, “Shut up.” 

“You’re being so mean to me today.” Dan pouts. 

“If you can’t handle the bants get out of the bedroom.” Phil reaches up to gently pat the side of Dan’s face. 

“Why do I love you.” 

“I honestly don’t know.” Phil replies. 

Dan rests his whole body on top of Phil’s and he clings to him, burying his face in Phil’s neck. 

“Ugh, Dan you’re crushing me.” Phil laughs. 

“You calling me fat?” Dan asks, his voice muffled by Phil’s shirt. 

“Definitely.” Phil says. 

“Rude.” 

“Drinking game: take a shot every time one of us says rude today.” 

“We’d be drunk off our asses lets not do that.” Dan finally moves to let Phil breathe. 

Phil sighs and looks up at Dan, “Not to be cheesy but I love you.” 

Dan instantly blushes- not that it was hard to make him blush, “I love you too.” 

“Come here.” Phil pulls Dan down to kiss him.

Dan smiles against Phil’s lips, feeling Phil hug him closer. 

But of course Dan was gonna be a little shit and try to tickle Phil again- because that’s just the mood he’s in. 

“Daniel!” Phil pulls away abruptly and grips Dan’s arms, “You better stop.” 

“Okay fine.” Dan sighs, leaning back and pulling his arms away from Phil. 

Phil rests his hands on the sides of Dan’s face and pulls him closer, the second he kisses Dan he is poked again.

Phil pushes Dan off of him and smacks him repeatedly, Dan just cackles as Phil weakly hits him. 

Dan reaches out and does more than just poke Phil, he digs his fingers into Phil’s side and tickles him making Phil kick him and laugh. 

“Dan- you-“ Phil finally gets Dan to stop and he looks him dead in the eyes, “Fuck you.” 

“I mean if you want too.” Dan winks cheekily and Phil smacks him. 

“I want a divorce.” Phil huffs. 

“We aren’t even married.” Dan replies. 

“Well lets change that.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Yeah let’s go get married right now. Let’s go.” 

“Well... fuck, okay.” 

They both suddenly break out into fits of giggles. 

“I hate both of us.” Phil laughs. 

“Shut up and come here you absolute spoon.” Dan pulls Phil in and kisses him, gripping the back of his neck. 

Phil sighs softly against Dan’s mouth, almost completely melting into the kiss. He just felt so warm and happy. 

Phil gently pushes Dan onto his back and he leans over him, he feels Dan trying to pull up on his shirt. This time it wasn’t to tickle him, thankfully. Phil pulls himself away from Dan’s kisses just long enough to pull off his shirt, Dan was practically trying to tug it off of him. 

“Don’t be so eager.” Phil giggles before sealing his lips over Dan’s again. 

Phil sneaks his hand under Dan’s shirt, feeling how warm his skin was. Dan was like his personal portable heater. 

Dan feels Phil’s fingers twitch against his stomach and he feels Phil smirk against his lips, “Phil.” He pulls back for a second, “I thought we were done with the tickling.” 

“No, you are done with the tickling. I’m just getting started.” Phil pecks his lips, “Revenge.” 

“Nooo!” Dan grabs Phil’s wrist, “Please let’s just not tickle and have sex already.” 

Phil breathes out a laugh, “Wow, how straightforward of you.”

“How is me telling you to have sex with me straight in any way?” Dan says making Phil bust out laughing. 

“You need to stop.”

“Then stop me.” Dan smirks, “If you wanna shut me up so bad you know how.” He waggles his eyebrows at Phil. 

“Yeah I do know how to shut you up.” Phil flirts, pretending to play along, “...it’s called blunt force trauma.” 

Dan intakes a gasp and Phil laughs louder. 

“You look like the shocked pikachu meme.” 

“I’m so mad at you.” Dan practically growls, “I’m trying to get out my inner sexual feelings and you’re just threatening to kill me.” 

“You know I love you.” Phil rolls his eyes and presses his body to Dan’s. 

“Can we go back to being kinky now?” Dan asks as he pulls on his own shirt, struggling to get it off because of his close proximity to Phil. 

“Well that wasn’t hardly kinky.” Phil says, “But I mean we could make it that way.” Phil shrugs and gives Dan a suggestive look. 

“Now there’s the Phil I know.” Dan chuckles before pulling him in for another kiss.

Dan tangles his fingers in Phil’s short silky hair as their lips move together, it didn’t take long for Phil’s tongue to pass Dan’s lips and things were getting sinful. 

Dan tugs at Phil’s hair and Phil lets out a soft moan into Dan’s mouth, his hand trails down Dan’s shirtless torso before he dips his fingertips beneath the waistband of Dan’s boxers- the only remaining clothing item he had on. 

Dan instantly squirms even more, trying to get Phil to do more to him. 

Phil pulls his hand away before running his fingertips along Dan’s inner thigh. Dan breathes out a soft noise against Phil’s lips and he presses his hips against Phil’s. 

Phil pushes Dan onto his back again, signaling for him to stay still- which for Dan was very hard to do, when he was horny he couldn’t stay still for a second. 

“Phil-“ Dan let’s out a soft squeak, “Please.” 

“It’s so easy to get you like this.” Phil smirks, tracing his fingers up Dan’s thigh so dangerously close to-

“Shut up, I’ve been horny all day and you wouldn’t pay any attention to me.” 

“Well I’m paying attention to you now.” Phil says, he sounded way too collected and mentally together for as horny as he was right now, “But what kind of attention do you want?” Phil smirks, tracing his fingers across the lower part of Dan’s stomach. 

Dan groans and grabs Phil’s hand, pushing it past the waistband of his boxers, “This kind.” He breathes. 

Phil wraps his hand around Dan’s cock loosely, his smirk getting wider when Dan bucks his hips up and moans, “Wow you are really horny aren’t you?”

“Well that’s just breaking news isn’t it.” Dan speaks between labored breaths, “Please.” He looks at Phil with pleading eyes. 

“Yeah, fine.” Phil rolls his eyes and tightens his hand, moving it up and down slowly. 

Dan tries to not get too excited yet, “Don’t act so inconvenienced.” He bites his lip when Phil’s thumb rubs over the tip of his cock, “God-“ 

“Oh I’m god am I?” Phil teases.

Dan literally reaches up and puts his hand over Phil’s mouth, “Shut up and get me off. You’re talking too much.” 

The second Dan’s hand moves away from his mouth, Phil leans in to kiss him. It starts soft but gets hot and heavy very quickly.

It was barely a few minutes later before Dan was just moaning obscenely into Phil’s mouth as Phil jacked him off faster. 

Phil suddenly retracted his hand and stopped kissing Dan, making him look confused. 

“I swear to god if you cockblock me.” Dan breathes heavily, looking at Phil almost like he was scared to be left alone and horny. 

“Relax, I’m not.” Phil pecks his lips before kissing down the length of his jaw and neck. 

Dan let’s out a small breathy noise as Phil’s teeth graze his collarbones. 

Phil slowly moves down Dan’s body, leaving random marks as he goes. As long as Dan didn’t suddenly decide to run around shirtless nobody would know. 

Phil curls his fingers around the waistband of Dan’s boxers and looks up at him for approval. Dan practically starts shoving them off as he mumbles, “Yes, just get on with it already-“ 

“Eager.” Phil scoffs, “Grab the lube if you would.” He requests and Dan reaches over and digs through the bedside drawer before pulling the bottle out. 

“Who’s topping?”

“Me. I call dibs.” Phil snatches the lube from Dan.

“I’m not complaining.” Dan shrugs, “Just get on with it and fucking fuck me then.” 

“That’s gay.” 

“Phil I swear to-“ Dan shuts up as soon as Phil shoves two fingers inside of him, mostly because every coherent thought left his head. 

“You good?” Phil smirks. 

“Very.” Dan breathes, he tries to push himself down into the slow thrust of Phil’s fingers but he could only get so much from that, “I’d be better if you’d just get your dick inside of me now-“ 

“That’s crude.” Phil says. 

“You’re literally fingering me right now I don’t wanna hear anything about being ‘crude’.” 

Phil presses another finger into Dan and a deep whine comes from Dan’s throat. Phil presses the pads of his fingers against the spot that drove Dan crazy and his thighs practically tremble as he whimpers out Phil’s name. 

“Please please-“ Dan swallows thickly, “Please.”

Phil hums, “What do you need baby?”

Dan tries to huff but it just ends up being another moan, “I need you to fuck me, please just- ah-“ Dan slams his hand over his mouth when Phil’s fingers jab at his prostate again. 

Phil reaches up to pull Dan’s hand away from his mouth, “Don’t do that.” 

Another whimper leaves Dan’s lips, “Phil...” 

“Okay, okay.” Phil pulls his fingers out of Dan slowly, Dan was ready and he was very needy- and who was Phil to deny his cute boyfriend a good fuck?

Phil pours a generous amount of lube into his hand before slicking himself up, just so there would be no resistance when he pushes into Dan. 

Dan is immediately pulling Phil down for a kiss when he hovers over him, he wraps his legs around Phil’s waist and pulls him down. 

Phil clumsily topples onto Dan and the kiss is broken with an adorable giggle from Phil, “Oops.” 

Dan smiles fondly, “You idiot.”

Phil kisses Dan again as he reaches down in between them, his hand accidentally brushes against Dan’s hard cock making him inhale sharply. Phil guides himself into Dan, pushing in slowly. 

He pulls back to watch Dan’s face, seeing his blissed out expression.

“Mmm...” Dan hums, his eyes still closed. Soft breaths leave his lips as he reaches up to loosely grip Phil’s shoulders. 

“Good?” 

“I’ve wanted this all day.” Dan breathes out a pleasured sigh, loving how it felt to be stretched around Phil. It was such a familiar feeling yet it was always so amazing and so so good.

Phil leans in to press a soft kiss to Dan’s neck. He pulls out and slowly pushes back in, relishing in the deep groan that leaves Dan’s lips. 

“Fuck.” Dan breathes. He wraps his arms around Phil and basks in the glorious skin-to-skin contact. 

“I love you.” Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s jaw before leaning back just enough to be face to face with him. 

“I love you too.” Dan replies before graciously accepting another soft kiss. 

Phil moves in and out of Dan again, keeping his hips moving at a steady pace. Just slow enough to work Dan up, after a few minutes of this he was sure to have Dan begging him to go faster and fuck him harder. 

Phil kisses Dan languidly, moving his lips slowly against Dan’s and breathing in all the small noises he made. 

Dan keeps making the smallest gasps and the neediest whines and all of the noises were so irresistibly hot that Phil could almost wreck him right here and now, but not yet- not until Dan is begging so much his mouth can’t keep up with his words. 

Dan digs his blunt nails into Phil’s skin as he whimpers against his lips again, Phil’s mouth seals over his own making his noise sound muffled. Dan was practically tingling with need, just the slow drag of Phil’s cock inside of him was making him slowly wear down into a pile of whimpering mush. Phil knew exactly what he was doing and the fact that his cock kept gently prodding at Dan’s prostate didn’t help.

“God Phil.” Dan breathes out softly, letting Phil press more open mouthed kisses to his jaw, “You feel so good- ah...” 

Phil nips at Dan’s skin, right below his ear where it was the most sensitive. Dan digs his nails into Phil harder and Phil feels Dan’s breathing stutter. 

Dan was so hard it was almost painful, and he just wanted Phil to do more and give it to him so hard he can’t do anything but writhe and scream. 

“Phil please.” Dan says, almost begging Phil to give him more. 

Phil pulls all the way out before quickly snapping his hips, shoving his cock back inside of Dan. The noise that leaves Dan’s throat makes Phil’s stomach twist with want and he wants to fuck Dan until he sees stars. 

“Don’t stop-“ Dan begs, clawing at Phil’s chest as he leans back to get better leverage. 

Phil pushes back in Dan, savoring the tight heat around him. A deep groan leaves his lips and his head falls back as he slowly pushes in and out of Dan again, “Fuck-“

Phil looked so indescribably hot and Dan just wanted to be ravished, he wanted Phil to literally fuck him so hard it would break him in half, “Phil please faster, fuck me-“ 

Phil complies and speeds up his movements, not going as hard as he could but going just hard enough that Dan would moan louder and beg for more. 

Dan pushes himself down into Phil’s thrusts, trying to keep up a rhythm but failing. He eventually just falls back and relaxes, letting every one of his muscles feel the movements of Phil’s body above him. 

Dan lifts his hips a bit, just as Phil thrusts in and it hits that spot that makes him scream and his whole body jerks, “Oh fuck!” 

Dan looks down to where their bodies are connected and his eyes roll back as he moans, “Phil don’t stop please don’t-“ Phil fucks into him harder, letting Dan lift his hips to get what he wanted. 

Phil lets soft moans fall from his lips as he gives Dan his all, accidentally thrusting into him so hard it makes his whole body move up and he hits his head off of the headboard of their bed. 

Dan just puts his arms up and pushes himself back down, completely ignoring the small twinge of pain in his skull. 

“Sorry-“ Phil slows his movements. 

“No, no-“ Dan tries to control his breathing, “Its fine, just fuck me.” 

Phil fucks into him again, obviously being more gentle this time. He didn’t want to hurt Dan or give him an accidental concussion. 

Dan huffs, feeling almost annoyed that Phil wouldn’t full force fuck him again. “Harder.” Dan pants, his mouth hanging open as soft moans and whimpers tumble out. 

Phil complies to Dan’s request but was still cautious. 

“Phil d-don’t-“ Dan tries to form words, “Please just don’t stop- it didn’t even hurt-“ 

Dan’s begging made Phil finally fuck into him again, still not as hard as before, but it was enough. 

“Ah-“ Dan’s hands grip onto Phil’s arms and his nails dig into his skin enough that it left marks. “Fuck, fuck, fuck-“ Dan babbles out, his mind unable to make his mouth form any other word at that exact second. 

Phil’s slightly cautious thrusts we’re almost teasing. It was rough just as Dan liked, but his hips moved in short movements and it was just making Dan even more whiny and it made him beg even more. 

Dan wanted to feel the whole drag of Phil’s cock inside of him and Phil unknowingly teasing him with his short thrusts was making him almost ready to cry. 

“Stop-“ Dan suddenly requests, “Phil-“ 

Phil immediately stops, his cock still half inside of Dan, “Whats wrong? Are you alright?” He looked concerned and it looked like every muscle in his body had frozen the second Dan muttered ‘stop’.

“No-“ Dan almost laughs, “It’s fine, just give me a minute.” He needed to breathe for a second before he went on with his plan. “I wanna do something else.” 

His plan to get the release he’s been craving all damn day. 

“Do you need me to pull out?” Phil asks, he was obviously confused. 

“Yeah.” Dan says, sitting up after Phil moves, “Sit against the headboard- don’t worry, nothing’s wrong.” 

Phil moves up the bed and leans against the headboard, his cock was red and rock hard and Dan knew he needed a release just as bad. 

Dan climbs over to Phil on his hands and knees before settling on his lap, Phil’s cock was resting just against Dan’s ass and if he moved just the tiniest bit he could slip back inside. Phil tried to summon some self-control. 

Dan connects his mouth with Phil’s, instantly pushing his tongue into Phil’s mouth. He braces himself by grabbing one of Phil’s shoulders as he pushes himself up. He reaches behind him to grip Phil’s cock, Phil moans into his mouth when he strokes him a few times. 

Dan slows their kisses to sloppy pecks before pulling back and looking Phil in the eye, it was his turn to have some fun. 

He pushes himself down on the tip of Phil’s cock and Phil’s eyes flutter closed, his head falling back against the headboard. 

Dan sinks down slowly, taking Phil in inch by inch. He leans forward, letting his head rest against Phil’s shoulder. He presses opened mouth kisses to Phil’s heated skin.

“Fuck, Dan.” Phil breathes sharply when he feels Dan pull up and slowly sink back down. 

Dan sinks his teeth into Phil’s shoulder, muffling his moan as Phil’s cock directly hits his prostate. 

Phil hisses at the small twinge of pain from Dan’s teeth. He grips Dan’s chin and tries to move Dan’s face to where he could kiss him again. Their lips collide sloppily but Dan thought it was the hottest feeling. 

Dan speeds up his movements, fucking himself down on Phil’s cock. Phil’s hands guide Dan up and down as his fingertips dig into his hips. 

Their kiss wasn’t even really a kiss anymore, it was more like they were just panting into each other’s mouths and they didn’t want to separate. 

Dan breathes out a fairly loud moan and he feels all of his stomach muscles tightening, he felt so warm and tingly like his body was almost electric feeling. 

“I’m so close-“ Dan says along with an exhale of air. 

“Me too.” Phil nips at Dan’s bottom lip before guiding him up and down on his cock even faster. 

“Uh- god-“ Dan tries to keep himself together as the pleasure practically spills over the edge. “Phil I’m-“ 

Phil pushes his hips up into Dan as he pulls him down, making their sweat covered skin connect loudly. The noise almost made Dan loose it and come right that second. 

“You can come.” Phil says through heavy breaths, “Come on baby.” He helps Dan as his thighs shake and he can’t keep his rhythm anymore. 

“Fuck-!” Dan let’s out a loud moan before it practically turns to screams, it felt so fucking incredible he didn’t want it to stop. 

Come covers both of their stomachs from Dan and soft whimpers leave his lips as he comes down from his high. Phil tries to thrust up into Dan faster, chasing his release. 

Phil comes with a deep moan and a sharp inhale of air, “God, Dan-“ 

Dan limply falls back against the mattress, making Phil’s softening cock shift inside of him. He practically yelps when it hits his prostate. 

Phil slowly pulls out, he lets his hands rest on Dan’s thighs, massaging them gently. 

Dan felt so good he could almost melt into the mattress, he could hear his heart thudding in his ears. 

Phil moves to lay next to Dan, he presses a kiss to his shoulder. 

Dan let’s Phil shower him in kisses, he loved how sweet Phil was after sex. He was always eager to kiss all over Dan and hug on him and cuddle him- Dan loved it more than anything.

“I love you so much.” Phil says before pressing a kiss to Dan’s forehead. 

“I love you too.” Dan says, turning to give Phil a proper kiss. Their lips slide together for a few moments, just lazily making out until it naturally slowed to a stop. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asks, gently running a hand through Dan’s sweat dampened hair. His fingers snag a few tangles in the curly mess but luckily Dan didn’t care. 

“Yeah.” Dan replies, knowing Phil was asking about his head smacking he headboard. 

“Maybe you hitting the headboard was the blunt force trauma I joked about shutting you up with earlier.” Phil smirks. 

Dan weakly smacks Phil’s chest, “You’re not funny.” He breathes out a laugh. 

“Sorry I didn’t pay much attention to you today, you’re so cute I don’t know what I was thinking reading a book instead of cuddling or making love to you.” Phil hugs Dan tightly and Dan giggles. 

“Yeah you better be sorry I’m fucking adorable and you need to constantly give me attention and love me or else.” Dan jokes, giving Phil the cutest wide-eyed look. He still looked completely fucked but it was oddly adorable on Dan. Glossy eyes, rosy cheeks, dark red kiss-bitten lips, and messy hair... Phil could almost squeal and squeeze Dan tighter. 

“Or else what?” Phil quirks an eyebrow, his smirk not leaving. 

“Or else I’ll tickle you.” Dan’s hand moves to grab Phil’s side but Phil grips his wrist. 

“Oh we are not doing that again-“ Phil rolls on top of Dan and pins him down. Dan laughs and tries to pull his arms out of Phil’s grip. 

They fight against each other for a few minutes, giggling like children. 

“Okay stop wrestling me when we’re naked.” Dan laughs, both of them let go of each other and fall back against the mattress facing each other. 

“Come here.” Phil couldn’t resist pulling Dan closer. Dan let’s out a soft giggly laugh that Phil cuts off by kissing him. 

Dan trails his hands up Phil’s sides, pulling him so they are completely touching in every way. 

Phil tangles his tongue with Dan’s and nips at his bottom lip, making Dan let out small gasp-like noises. 

Phil tries to hold back his smirk as he pushes Dan onto his back and runs his hand down Dan’s body. 

“Phil?” Dan questions, feeling Phil’s hand get lower and lower, “What are your intentions, Lester?” He mocks Phil from earlier. 

“Nothin’.” Phil nips at Dan’s neck, letting his hand fall between Dan’s legs. 

Dan’s natural reaction was to spread his legs slightly, he accidentally kicks Phil in the process. 

Dan was laying there, already looking fucked out but ready for more if that’s what Phil was going for. He was just waiting for any touch from Phil. 

“Dan?” Phil’s voice was soft, he lets his fingers run up the inside of Dan’s thigh, feeling Dan’s leg twitch as he tried to hold still. 

“Y-Yeah?” Dan asks, opening his eyes to look at Phil. Their noses bumped together as Phil got closer, pressing a lingering peck to Dan’s lips. 

“Can I touch you more?” Phil asks, ready to pull away if Dan said no, “Finger you maybe?” 

“Fuck-“ Dan closes his eyes and sucks in a breath, “Yes.” 

Phil runs a finger over Dan’s hole making him shudder and push his hips down. Phil slowly sinks two of his fingers into Dan at once, he was definitely stretched enough considering Phil’s cock was just in him and that wasn’t exactly small. 

“Mmm, more.” Dan begs, whimpering softly because he was so sensitive since he had came once already. 

Dan feels his cock responding to the stimulation, it rests hot and heavy against his stomach and he reaches down to slowly stroke himself as three of Phil’s fingers work inside of him. 

Phil pumps his fingers faster, pressing them all around Dan’s sensitive sweet spot. Every time he gets too close to it Dan’s whole body jerks. 

“God you’re so hot baby.” Phil kisses Dan’s neck. 

Dan whimpers as he begins to feel close again, the familiar tingle of an orgasm running up his spine. 

“Already close?” Phil asks, noticing the tell-tale signs that signaled Dan was close. It usually didn’t take long for Dan to come a second time so it was no surprise.

“Yeah.” Dan breathes out, letting his whole body relax as Phil takes care of him. 

“You can come baby, come for me.” Phil kisses all over his neck, shoulder, and the side of his face. 

Dan comes with a few loud whimpers, his body had already spent most of its energy on their precious ‘activities’. 

Phil works Dan through it, feeling Dan clench around him. He doesn’t pull his fingers out until he was sure Dan was done. 

Phil whispers softly to Dan and tells him how much he loves him, “You’re so perfect. How am I so lucky?” Phil smiles against Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan recollects himself before turning to face Phil, “I fucking love you.” He says before pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips. 

Phil giggles against Dan’s mouth, “Well I guess I fucking love you too.”

“Cuddle me.” Dan snuggles closer to Phil, pressing his face into the crook of Phil’s neck. 

“Gladly.” Phil kisses the top of Dan’s head and squeezes him tighter. 

“Sorry for tickling you earlier and being annoying.” Dan yawns, he clings to Phil even more. 

“You weren’t annoying me, it’s okay.” Phil chuckles, “I love you.”

“Good, because I’m not actually sorry.” Dan pokes Phil’s side. 

Phil sighs deeply, “Okay maybe you are annoying.” He jokes. 

“Well then I guess that makes two of us.” Dan smirks and tangles their legs together and closes his eyes, ready for a nice long nap. 

Phil playfully glares at his sleepy boyfriend, but hugs him tighter nonetheless, “...Rude.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of heaven. (Probably shouldn’t call it heaven lmao I’m going to hell)
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, I hope you’re all doing well xx


End file.
